Afecto
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Gustar". A pesar de que no hubo ni cosquillas, ni magia, ni fuegos artificiales, besarlo le había gustado lo suficiente como para hacerlo otra vez. SasuNaru, one-shot.


- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Afecto**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: AU, shonen-ai, one-shot.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

∞ **Importante:** Este fanfic es la **secuela de "GUSTAR"**, por lo tanto, si quieres entender un poco más de él, te recomiendo leer mi anterior fanfic.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AfEcTo**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Afecto**_: Inclinación a alguna persona o cosa.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

El inmenso jardín en el que se encontraba estaba lleno de las flores más hermosas, pertenecientes de todos los lugares posibles del mundo. Los pájaros volaban libres entre los árboles y su bello trinar llenaba el ambiente de una sensación relajante.

Mikoto se hallaba parada firmemente sobre el suelo pulido, mientras que sus delicados dedos que sostenían un pincel, lo hacían viajar con soltura sobre el lienzo que estaba frente a ella. A un lado se encontraba un pedestal de cristal, donde el resto de sus herramientas descansaban.

En el lienzo se observaban cuatro personas pintadas, todas ellas con alegres sonrisas. Una de ellas era la misma Mikoto, quien sentada sobre un sillón, sostenía sobre sus piernas a su hijo menor, Sasuke. A un lado de ella estaba su hijo mayor, Itachi -a quien se encontraba retocándole el cabello-, y, en medio de ambos estaba de pie su hijo adoptivo -y que podría considerarse también como su futuro yerno-, Naruto.

Mikoto adoraba pintar cuadros, y cuando se trataban de cuadros sobre su familia, lo hacía con verdadero gusto y amor.

Justo cuando estaba por cambiar de color, unos pasos rápidos y firmes llamaron su atención, haciendo que las orejas felinas en su cabeza se moviesen inconscientemente hacia el sitio de donde provenían, resonando sobre el piso de mármol de su jardín paradisiaco personal. Mikoto giró, encontrándose luego de unos segundos con una mirada de color negro, exactamente igual a la suya.

- Perdón, oka-chan ¿Molesto?

Mikoto sonrió, detallando el rostro de su hijo, quien a sus once años ya estaba perdiendo algunos dulces rasgos infantiles.

- No -negó ella, avanzando hasta el pedestal y colocando su paleta de colores sobre el mismo- ¿Terminaste ya con tu lección?

Sasuke asintió prontamente, mientras se acercaba al lienzo, mirando con detenimiento.

- Oka-chan -dijo con admiración- Te esta quedando muy bien, no importa que tan bien hagas un cuadro, siempre haces que el siguiente sea mucho mejor ¡Eres un genio!

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, acariciando cariñosamente los negros cabellos de su hijo, rozando apenas una de las puntiagudas orejas de aquella cabeza que adoraba.

- Me da gusto que pienses eso, quiero poner este cuadro en el comedor ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Vas a quitar el otro?

- Sí, pero únicamente voy a moverlo a otra parte de la mansión -Mikoto se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo- El otro cuadro lo pinté cuando llegó Naruto-kun, y tú eras un adorable niñito.

Con diversión, Mikoto pellizcó suavemente una mejilla de su hijo, haciendo que este soltara una queja y retrocediera un poco.

- Yo no era adorable, ni tampoco un niñito -respondió-.

- Oh, sí lo eras... y sigues siéndolo, todavía eres un niñito lindo.

- ¡Oka-chan! -protestó, mirándola enfurruñadamente- ¡No soy lindo!

Mikoto se enderezó, riendo suavemente.

- Esta bien. Y dime ¿Venías a buscarme para algo?

La expresión de Sasuke cambió completamente, sus orejas de doblaron un poco y su larga cola comenzó a retorcerse mientras que él desviaba un tanto la mirada.

- Bueno... verás... yo tenía una duda, pero no quería preguntarle a Itachi-nii... así que pensé que podría venir a preguntarte a ti ¡Pero si estas muy ocupada lo haré otro día!

- No estoy ocupada, así que pregúntame. Anda.

El menor permaneció en silencio unos segundos y finalmente encaró a su madre, tratando de mantener su propia calma.

- Yo... quería saber... que si... cuando se esta comprometido con alguien... ¿Esta bien besar a esa persona?

Los ojos de Mikoto brillaron inevitablemente con ternura, y estuvo tentada a reírse pero se contuvo. Sasuke de por si ya parecía lo suficientemente incomodo como para molestarlo más.

- ¿Lo dices por ti y por Naruto-kun? -preguntó finalmente ella-.

Sasuke la miró con bochorno, entreabriendo la boca con la intención de hablar, pero las palabras no salieron.

- Oh, mi Sasuke-chan esta creciendo tan rápido -la mujer suspiró actuadamente, llevándose una mano a la mejilla- ¡Pronto serás todo un hombre!

- ¡Oka-chan! -protestó nuevamente- ¡No te burles!

- No me estoy burlando -sonrió brillantemente- Y no te preocupes, esta bien. No hay nada de malo en que quieras besarlo, porque esta bien besar a las personas que queremos, aunque sigo pensando en que eres todavía muy joven para esas cosas... debería decirle a Itachi-kun que la hora de tener ésa platica contigo ha llegado.

- ¿Qué platica?

- Una platica que todos debemos tener cuando cumplimos cierta edad.

- Oka-chan, sabes que pienso que el cigarro y el alcohol son malos, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Mikoto se sintió un tanto apenada de si misma, porque después de todo, su hijito únicamente tenía once tiernos años. Tal vez ella estaba adelantando mucho sus pensamientos.

- Y me alegra que pienses eso -agregó rápidamente- Así que... ¿Tienes otra duda?

- No -negó con la cabeza-.

- Pues cuando la tengas, espero que vengas a preguntarme de nuevo.

- Lo haré, porque odio preguntarle cosas a Itachi-nii ¡Él es tan odioso! Y siempre me molesta. Cuando trajimos a Naruto, debimos de dejarlo a él en el orfanato en su lugar.

La verdad era que Mikoto sabía bien que sus hijos se adoraban, aunque todo el tiempo estuviesen peleando o les encantara lanzarse miraditas insidiosas.

Y así, una vez que Sasuke tuvo su duda resuelta, emprendió el viaje de regreso a la mansión, dejando a su madre volver a su trabajo con la pintura, en aquel pedazo de oasis de ensueño que ella tanto adoraba visitar.

El tramo hasta una de las salas de la mansión era relativamente bastante largo, y era en ocasiones como esa, que Sasuke deseaba vivir en una casa pequeña, donde no necesitara caminar diez minutos para llegar de un lugar a otro.

Sin embargo esos pensamientos quedaron olvidados -junto con sus refunfuños al respecto-, cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación que buscaba, la cual estaba completamente alfombrada, tenía una chimenea, unos cómodos sillones, y un sinnúmero de artilugios que su mamá había comprado para que Naruto y él jugasen. Actualmente, utilizaban esa habitación para hacer sus tareas, jugar con las consolas de videojuego de ultima generación -en la muy, muy inmensa pantalla gigante que Mikoto les compró por sus buenas calificaciones-, y de vez en cuando, ir a planear una o dos fechorías.

Naruto sin embargo, también utilizaba ése lugar para ir a dormir, por lo cual incluso tenía su propio rincón, lleno de grandes y esponjosos cojines donde descansaba. Mikoto de hecho se había tomado la libertad de colgar un cuadro de Kushina -la verdadera madre de Naruto-, justo arriba del sitio donde el rubio zorro solía acostarse. Era ya media tarde, por lo cual, Naruto se encontraba precisamente dormido en aquel instante. Todo mundo en la mansión sabía que aquella era la hora de su siesta vespertina.

Con paso firme, Sasuke se acercó al otro niño y agachándose extendió una de sus manos, apresando la nariz de Naruto con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Pronto, la esponjosa cola naranja del rubio se erizó, mientras que abría los ojos mostrando el azul de su mirada, y se enderezaba haciendo a un lado bruscamente la mano del otro.

- ¡Argh! -exclamó, mirándolo con enfado- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!

Sin embargo, al ver cumplido su objetivo, Sasuke se sentó cómodamente, haciendo a un lado uno de los cojines adornados con espirales rojos.

- No me acuerdo -contestó sencillamente- Deberías tener vergüenza, estas aquí todo tirado perdiendo el tiempo, mientras que mi mamá piensa que estas haciendo la tarea.

- Mikoto-okasan sabe que yo hago la tarea antes de dormirme, así que no me molestes, por tu culpa ya no me podré volver a dormir ¡Tonto!

- ¡Dobe! -respondió groseramente- ¡Usuratonkachi!

- ¡Cállate, Sasuke!

- Tú primero, idiota.

- Tú eres el que debería tener vergüenza, cuando estas con Mikoto-okasan te portas como un niñito bueno, nunca dices nada malo y siempre le hablas con palabras bonitas. Pero cuando estamos solos eres un estúpido ¡Debería acusarte!

- Acúsame, mi mamá nunca va a creerte.

- Le diré a Itachi-niisan que me ayude.

- No creo que lo haga, él es quien me trata mal. A mi mamá no le gustaría saber que mi aniki se porta mal conmigo, y mucho menos que nos peleamos y me dice tantos insultos juntos.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes se encogerse de hombros.

- Me parece justo -dijo, y seguidamente cerró los ojos, dejándose caer hacia atrás- Buenas noches.

La ceja izquierda de Sasuke tembló, a la par de una de sus orejas negras, pero a pesar de eso, pareció disipar la molestia que lo atacó.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Acabo de ir a hablar con mi mamá, y me dijo una cosa muy interesante ¿Quieres que te diga?

Naruto -que intentaba acurrucarse de nuevo-, negó con la cabeza y levantó una de sus manos, agitándola en una señal que invitaba -u ordenaba- a Sasuke a marcharse.

- Pues te voy a decir aunque no quieras, usuratonkachi -dijo toscamente- Le pregunté si estaba bien que dos personas comprometidas se besaran, y ella dijo que sí. Así que ya no me puedes decir que no.

El efecto de esas palabras fue instantáneo en el rubio, quien nuevamente abrió los ojos, incorporándose con rapidez y enfocando su mirada en el felino con el cual compartía la habitación.

- ¿De verdad dijo eso? -preguntó Naruto, con la desconfianza brillando en su mirada-.

Sasuke asintió en respuesta.

- No te creo -repuso, cruzándose de brazos- Seguramente estas mintiendo, como siempre.

- ¿Qué ganaría yo con mentir? -Sasuke frunció el ceño-

- Quien sabe, pero no puede ser nada bueno.

- Pregúntale tú si quieres a mi mamá, y verás que te dice lo mismo que a mí.

Naruto hizo algo muy semejante a un puchero, y luego desvío el rostro con infantil desdén.

- Esta bien, te creo -dijo con desganó-.

Sasuke sonrió triunfalmente, mientras levantaba el mentón con cierto aire de superioridad.

- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que nos vamos a besar! -Naruto giró bruscamente, señalándolo con el dedo índice- Eso es algo tan... ¡Ack!

Era obvio que la insinuación le desagradaba completamente, porque a pesar de que él adoraba a Sasuke, la idea de hacer cosas como esas con él, le parecía muy vergonzosa. Y Naruto no estaba interesado en eso, a pesar de que sus compañeros de escuela hablaban todo el tiempo de novios, besos y a saber que más les había escuchado.

- Nos vamos a casar -reprochó Sasuke, con un tono firme- Así que tenemos que hacer eso aunque no quieras, es por el bien de nuestro futuro matrimonio.

El rubio dio un resoplido inconforme, ya que eso era lo que siempre decía la dulce señora Mikoto, como cuando por ejemplo, él se quejaba de que siempre lo inscribían a las mismas clases de Sasuke -y viceversa-, o cuando los sentaban juntos en el mismo escritorio en la escuela.

- Esta bien -dijo finalmente, observando al moreno como si quisiera desaparecerlo- Pero sólo una vez -aclaró, entrecerrando aún más amenazadoramente la mirada-.

Eso por supuesto, era lo único que Sasuke necesitaba, porque de alguna forma, a lo largo de los años que ya habían pasado juntos, el pequeño felino había conseguido la capacidad de hacer que Naruto cediera a la mayoría de sus peticiones. Lo cual internamente lo alegraba mucho, porque eso significaba que el rubio lo quería, lo cual era bueno, porque de alguna forma, Sasuke había terminado queriéndolo también, a pesar de que al principio lo mirara con ojos llenos de odio.

Había sido imposible no terminar feliz con Naruto como compañía, porque el zorro era muy diferente a él, y eso siempre hacía las cosas más divertidas, además de que nunca se sentía triste o aburrido cuando estaban juntos. Y, aunque a veces se pelearan y dejaran de hablarse por días, al final, Naruto siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa para regalarle.

Por esas sencillas razones, Sasuke no dudó ni un instante cuando se movió, acercándose al rubio -luchando con el mar almohadas-, clavando su mirada fijamente en la otra, antes de suspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos. Casi al instante, Naruto lo imitó cerrando también los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, como si en lugar de un beso esperara un golpe.

Sus labios se rozaron torpe y descuidadamente. Como todo primer beso suele ser dado, e igualmente, duró escasos segundos, ya que ambos se separaron sin ceremonia alguna.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca, y acarició sus labios con los dedos, dejando ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, ya que a pesar de lo que había pensado, aquello no había resultado ser tan horrible como lo imaginó. Había estado ciertamente... bien.

Sasuke por su parte, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Aquel beso no era como lo había esperado. No sintió cosquillas en el estomago, ni vio fuegos artificiales ni tampoco tuvo la impresión de estar volando. Así que entonces, lo que había escuchado de besar a la persona que le gustaba era mentira, porque tampoco sintió algo así como "magia" chispear en su cuerpo. Y a pesar de eso, aunque no hubo cosquillas, ni calor ni luces brillantes, a Sasuke le había agradado, dejándole una grata sensación interna que no sabía como describir.

Con una sonrisa animada, el felino nuevamente se inclinó, tomando por el cuello de la camisa al rubio, jalándole hacia él y nuevamente uniendo sus bocas sin muchas pretensiones. Naruto no se quejó, ni intentó alejarse, porque después de todo, aquello no se sentía mal ¡Hasta podría acostumbrarse!

Indiscutiblemente Sasuke estaba más que conforme con la situación. Él aceptaba que le gustaba Naruto, aunque inconscientemente lo que sentía por el rubio hubiese cambiado a un sincero _afecto_ con el paso del tiempo.

Casarse con el rubio iba a estar tan bien como aceptar un regalo de cumpleaños.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Inesperadamente, me pidieron una segunda parte, aunque la verdad yo ya planeaba hacerla XD yo lo sé, lo sé, esta continuación fue mala, pero ¡No pueden culparme!, soy un bichito sin inspiración actualmente. Hey, pero les puedo dar el consuelo de que.... ¡Haré una tercera parte!, así es, aunque ustedes no lo crean, tengo ideada una tercera parte para esta tontería de gatos y zorros que se me ocurrió XD así que recen para que pueda hacer lo que sigue, donde tengo planeado... eh, hacer un lemon de esos que tanto odio escribir X.x

Bien, eso es todo ¡Nuevamente les agradezco por leerme!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "El amor no es una palabra, es toda una oración_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
